In playing the game of golf, optimum shot making performance is achieved when a golf club is swung on a precise plane in what is commonly referred to as an "inside to outside" swing path, using specific muscle groups to maximize the energy transfer from the club head to a golf ball. The training clubs of the present invention promote the development of a smooth, fluid, inside to outside swing path, while conditioning the muscles to develop a memory of the proper swing.
The path of movement of a struck golf ball is primarily determined by the path of movement of the golf club prior to engaging the ball. Hence, a golf club moving through the proper path of movement will result in the struck ball being impelled in the desired direction with a minimum of "slice," "hook" or other objectionable spin being imparted to the ball. Most inconsistencies in the direction of the ball movement by golfers result from an improper and misoriented swing.
A number of golf club training and guiding devices have been proposed for training golfers with respect to maintaining the proper golf club movement while addressing and striking a golf ball. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,707; 3,341,208; 3,339,927; 2,756,056; 2,520,287; 1,944,942; and 1,567,530. Most of these patents utilize rings and/or arc devices for aiding the golfer during the golf club swing and several of these devices utilize guides wherein the club may be connected to a ring or arc to indicate to the golfer the proper club swing movement. While such devices may provide help to certain golfers, they may be viewed by others as overly complicated, cumbersome, etc., which will lead at first, to a scantiness of use, and ultimately to total non-usage by the golf student.
Other swing training clubs and related devices have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,874; 4,653,757; 4,580,786; 4,262,573; 4,229,002; 3,738,661; 3,703,294; 3,614,108; 3,462,156; 3,429,571; 3,319,963; 2,848,234; 2,328,408; and 1,893,920, to mention but a few. Many of these devices are viewed as being too large, heavy and expensive to be portable and are impractical and incapable of convenient use, and/or commercial distribution.